1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a header connector having buffering slots.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A header connector is electrically connected with and securely mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) for electrically and releasably engaging a mating connector for transmission of electrical signals therebetween. The header connector generally has an insulative housing retaining a number of pins that forms electrical paths between the mating connector and the PCB. One way to make the header connector is to form the insulative housing first with a plurality of passageways defined therein; the pins are then forcible inserted into the passageways forming a tight fit therebetween. However the force fit engagement between the pins and the housing may induce excessive stress/strain and thus causing damage to the housing, especially when the total number of pins is great, for example 48 pins.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a header connector comprising a housing structured to absorb excessive stress/strain produced by force fit engagement between pins and passageways of the housing.
To attain the object, a header connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing having a base defining a plurality of passageways for receiving pins therein. The housing further defines a buffering slot adjacent each passageway forming a flexible wall between each buffering slot and the passageway. When the pins are forcibly fit into the passageways, stress induced in the housing is eliminated by deflection of the flexible walls into the buffering slots. Accumulation of stress in the housing is thus avoided, and the housing will not be damaged by the accumulative stress.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention, with reference to accompanying drawings, wherein: